Infidelity
by CaptainBri-Mazing
Summary: One-shot for 7x14 "Closing Time"


Alrighty then! So, I've had this sitting on my computer for the last two weeks, completed of course, but just sitting there until I got a hold on my life. School has been extremely busy and I had Regionals for my speech team this weekend (totally kicked ass by the way). I actually finished it up just last night on the drive home from Tyler, and by the time I was done, I was sure we had driven over every pothole in the state.

This episode, the one with the guy killing cheating spouses/significant others, struck a cord with me when it showed how JJ reacted to it. So of course,

PLOT BUNNY! She finally popped out this little gem!

So, I don't own CM, please read and review :)

* * *

><p>JJ never considered herself a cheater. Oh, she thought about it, thought about other guys. God knows she's been tempted once or twice. But she never acted on it. Despite what some people, some jealous paranoid ex-boyfriend may think, she never cheated. She was the one who was cheated on. That was the deal breaker. Some couples could recover from it, but not her and Will. She drew the line; he may be the father of her child, but this was something she couldn't forgive. She understood what the husband was going through, especially when he mentioned that he and his wife had fought hours before her death. She had had that same fight…<p>

"_What did you say?" JJ said disbelief clear in her voice. _

_"I cheated on you." He stated calmly, although she could tell he wasn't as calm as he looked. _

_"Why? I didn't do anything to warrant this." _

_"Are you kidding me, JJ? You didn't do anything?" _

_"No, I didn't!" _

_"What about Spencer?" _

_"Spencer? What does he have to do with this?" _

_"I know you slept with him." Will accused angrily. _

_JJ was taken aback. "What the hell are you talking about? I never slept with Spencer!" _

_"Don't lie to me! I'm not stupid! I know you two have been together! You expect me to believe nothing's going on whenever you're away on cases?" _

_"Nothing goes on! We're there to do our jobs – to catch killers! We're not there to just go out and get drunk and have sex with each other!" _

_"Okay, I'll give you that – " _

_"Oh, how generous!" _

_"- but what about those ten weeks? He was over every day, JJ. It was just the two of you." _

_JJ said nothing, anger choking her. _

_"I'm not stupid," Will repeated, "I know Spencer's in love with you." _

_Here she scoffed. "No, he isn't." _

_"Yes he is! He looks at you like you're the only woman in the world! Like you're the center of his world! I know because that's the way _I_ look at you!" _

_"Spencer doesn't love me!" It was a lie. "We're just friends, that's all. It's not like that." _

_"I'll never believe that. You two have always been close, since the moment I met you. You two have been glued to the hip. Hell, the day Henry was born, you were happier to see Spencer than me! And you made him the godfather. Not Morgan; not Rossi; not Hotch. Spencer. You chose Spencer." There was finality to his words, a subtext that said he believed it to be true. Staring at him in silence, she never allowed her thoughts to be seen on her face. She would always choose Spencer._

CM

She watched Spencer's reaction to her words. He looked at her for a long moment, allowing her words to sink in. She knew a part of him always wondered . . . would they have crossed that line? Contrary to Will's belief and accusations, she and Spencer were never together. But that didn't mean the temptation wasn't there, bubbling just beneath the surface. More than once, JJ wondered and fantasized about being the object of his sole attention, his intense focus and concentration. He was a genius, so he had to have picked up a few tricks here and there. JJ could tell by looking at him, there was another side to Spencer; one she knew would come out in the bedroom. She wanted to be the one to bring out that side; she wanted to make him dizzy with lust and lost control; she wanted to be taken by him.

At the time she started having these thoughts and fantasies, she was pregnant and told herself it was the hormones. But after Henry's birth, the thoughts were still there. She began to bury her feelings, which got easier as time went by . . . although things were touch and go when Austin came onto the scene. She didn't stick around for long and things went back to normal . . . and then Spencer cut his hair. And she had to start _all over again._ Her saving grace was her forced promotion to the Pentagon. She used that time to get control of her thoughts and feelings. When she finally found a happy medium, Emily needed their help.

And the Emily was "dead" and for weeks, all she could hear was Spencer's voice in her head. _"I didn't get a chance to say goodbye." _No matter what Will thought, nothing happened during those ten weeks she spent watching Spencer break apart. Slowly, she helped put him back together.

JJ was brought out of her thoughts by Spencer continuing to talk about the case.

CM

For a moment, Spencer thought he was going to have a heart attack. Upon seeing the woman he loved bruised and bloody. . .He never worked harder to school his features than when she limped out of the building with Morgan's help. She was sitting in the back of an ambulance as a paramedic looked her over. "Well, this is a change." She looked up at him, pain written on her lovely features, puzzled. "Usually I'm the one beat up. I'd say it's a nice change, but. . ." She gave him a weak smile and a small chuckle. "Shoe's on the other foot, babe." She teased softly and he gave her a soft smile. "This sucks." He commented quietly. "Now you know how I feel." He nodded before crouching down to look at her. "Spencer. I'm fine. . ."

CM

JJ leaned back against Spencer's chest carefully, the warm water in the tub soothing her bruised ribs. Spencer had one arm leaning over the side of the tub, the other resting on her thigh, tracing little patterns. They were quiet for a long time, just enjoying each other's company. "You okay?" Spencer asked, his voice low in her ear and she nodded. "You know, when I saw you come of the building, all busted up . . . I thought I was going to lose it. I wanted to go after the unsub and beat the shit out of him for hurting you."

JJ smiled. Spencer wasn't a violent man, unless someone he loved was threatened. She loved that he was protective of her, but not overly protected.

"I know the feeling." She commented lightly. He nodded, resting his forehead in the space between her neck and shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

JJ tilted her head against his. "For what?"

"For all the times I got myself into trouble and hurt. I didn't realize how you felt until now."

JJ carefully turned in his arms, framing his face with her hands. "It's alright, Spence. Just promise me you'll be more careful in the future."

"I promise."

"Good. Now that that's settled," JJ shifted in his arms until she straddling him, her arms looped around his neck, "you can start making it up to me." She purred.

Spencer grinned.


End file.
